Sometimes, Going Solo isn't That Bad
by nimthriel
Summary: Klaus claims Stefan the only way he can. In his mind. Part 2 has been added- In which Klaus claims Stefan, for real.
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes, Going Solo Isn't So Bad**

**AN:** Hello again. Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Chicago, 1920**

"Nik, where are we going?" Rebekah asked, as she and Niklaus walked briskly down the cold Chicago streets. She was becoming frustrated as it was late and she was cold.

"It's a surprise, but I swear you'll love it." He answered but Rebekah looked doubtful.

"Well, how much further is it then? These heels are murder and its freezing."

"No one told you to dress like that sweetheart." Klaus teased knowing perfectly well that Rebekah was not about to spit in the face of fashion just for her own comfort.

"You know as well as I do how important it is to blend in." she commented and Klaus laughed at her.

"And I'm sure your choice of dress has nothing to do with the company we'll be keeping tonight?" Klaus grinned at his baby sister and saw that she that she had her signature self-satisfied smirk on her face.

"Maybe a bit." She agreed and then they both laughed. Soon, they came to a dark alley and Rebekah sidled closer to Klaus, putting one of her arms around his. He led her through to an old, seemingly abandoned building and knocked out a certain rhythm on a discreet black door. Reaching into his pocket, Klaus pulled out a wad of bills and handed it to the burly man who had opened the door. The man then nodded and stepped back to admit them and pointed down a set of iron steps. After walking down six flights, they came to another door where they could hear muffled noises on the other side. Klaus handed more money to the bouncer there and once again, they were shown through the doors.

It was beautiful inside. The club was dimly lit but rang with laughter and the sounds of clinking glasses. Closely wound couples danced on the floor in front of a stage where a beautiful jazz singer serenaded them in her low, sultry tones. A pink sign over the jazz band read _Gloria's _and Rebekah smiled, yanking on Klaus' arm.

"He's here." She announced and jerked her head in the direction of a darkened table in the furthest corner of the room. Klaus glanced in the direction she had indicated and noticed a man beyond the realms of human beauty looking at him confidently. The man raised a glass in their direction and he felt himself being pulled impatiently by Rebekah to join him. Rebekah swished up to his table and the man stood, kissing her on her cheek and moving aside to let her slip into the half-moon booth next to him. Then, turning to Klaus he held out his hand. Klaus accepted it with a strained smile.

"Stefan." He said with every appearance of delight and Stefan smiled, shaking his hand warmly before sitting next to Rebekah leaving Klaus to enter in the other side of the table.

"I was worried you weren't coming." Stefan said as he threw his arm over the back of the booth behind Rebekah. "Did you have trouble finding the place?"

"Rebekah had trouble finding appropriate attire..." he began but his sister kicked him under the table.

"Nik!" she warned in a whisper. Klaus smiled up at Stefan who was grinning in turn.

"Well," Stefan announced turning his attention back to Rebekah. "You look beautiful. Let's not let that dress go to waste." Stefan stood and held out his hand and she took it, letting Stefan spin her out onto the dance floor.

**Klaus was **beginning to get bored. He swirled his drink in his glass as he broodingly glanced in his sister and Stefan's direction watching as they softly swayed, bodies pressed tightly together. Stefan's hands were low on Rebekah's waist and there was a smile on his sister's lips that he hadn't seen in a long time. Stefan was whispering to her things Klaus couldn't hear, but he could imagine what they were and he felt a shiver run through him. He could just imagine Stefan's deep voice detailing all the things he wanted to do to her once they were alone. He sighed and downed his drink before calling for a new one. When the waiter returned with his scotch, Klaus asked him to draw the shimmery gold curtains behind him and bid the man to take a seat.

"You will enjoy this." Klaus said looking into the man's eyes, making sure his compulsion hit him deeply. As soon as the man nodded, Klaus leaned in and sunk his sharp fangs into his neck. The man moaned in surprise and Klaus bit harder, feeling the flesh tear as he ripped into it. He drank in deep pulls and only stopped when he felt the man's pulse grow faint. He retracted his fangs and sat back, pushing the man away. "You won't remember this." He said and used his foot to literally kick the man out of his booth.

"Didn't want to share brother? How greedy of you." Rebekah reprimanded as she slipped into the booth followed closely by Stefan.

"You seemed otherwise engaged sister and Stefan's tastes it seems, run towards a more _original _flavor." He quirked an eyebrow at Stefan and knocked back his drink. "I'm actually a bit bored." Klaus admitted dropping his glass down with a dull thud. "I think I'll be going now."

"Why don't we go back to my place?" Stefan suggested and Rebekah readily agreed, leaving Klaus looking at them speculatively. "Come on," Stefan goaded, "We'll pick up some dinner on the way."

**Stefan's **flat was in a nice district and was only a fifteen minute walk from the club. It was a cute studio apartment on the top floor, over-looking the bright lights of the city. Rebekah entered and immediately flopped onto Stefan's bed as if she belonged there but Klaus went to stand by the window looking out onto the street below. Stefan left the room and returned with a bottle full of dark liquid and three glasses. Rebekah sat up and gazed at both men.

"I'm hungry. Let's go find someone to eat." She said and Stefan smiled, setting the drinks to the side.

"Sounds perfect." He seconded whole looking down at Klaus' simpering sister. Klaus rolled his eyes and focused his attention back out the window.

"What about you brother?" she asked, "Aren't you hungry?"

"I had enough at the bar." Klaus commented and could see Rebekah's immediate displeasure through her reflection in the window.

"That's alright." Stefan said, "We can just stay in tonight."

"No," Rebekah argued, "We can't. Nik will just have to wait for us to get back. Won't you Nik?" she looked at him expectantly, but didn't receive a response. "Fine." She announced as she stood and walked over to the door, "We'll just go then." She turned back to Stefan, looking at him over her shoulder, but Stefan's eyes were on Klaus, who had finally turned towards them. Klaus held his gaze, but Rebekah impatiently demanded his attention by speaking his name in a tone that suggested that she refused to be ignored further, "Stefan. Let's go." Stefan broke eye contact as he smiled at Rebekah.

"Help yourself to anything." He said gesturing around the apartment, but Klaus just looked at him. Once Rebekah and Stefan were out the door, Klaus heard Stefan speak, "Is he okay? He seemed a little put out. Should we really leave?"

"I'm not afraid of my brother Stefan." Rebekah said and Klaus smirked.

"I wasn't insinuating that you were. He just seemed upset that we were leaving."

"My brother is always brooding these days. It's nothing new Stefan. Now," she paused and Klaus imagined her slinking her arm to lock around Stefan's, "Who's good to eat around here?"

**It had been** nearly three hours and still Stefan and Rebekah were not back. Klaus could see the sunlight rising in the distance and realized that the couple had abandoned him, probably shacked up in some sleazy motel, the remnants of that night's dinner surrounding them. Klaus raised a dark bottle to his lips and took a generous swig of the blood laced wine inside. It had been a while now that he had accepted that he felt an attraction towards Stefan and a while since he had stopped being angry about it. He had resolved himself to be grudgingly happy for his little sister since it was typically his doing that she lost everything she loved. Klaus could tell that Stefan enjoyed his friendship, and reveled in the fact at being singled out by two original vampires, but that was the extent of his affections. All romantic ties were for his sister Rebekah, Klaus was sure that it was just sex and blood for Stefan, but Rebekah was already planning a June wedding, figuratively, of course. Klaus set down the now empty bottle and sat on the edge of Stefan's bed. He didn't anticipate that the others would be back until evening so when the thought formed in his head; he smiled and glanced around conspiratorially before stripping off his blazer and unbuttoning his oxford. Klaus lay back against the soft sheets of Stefan's bed and made himself comfortable. He shut his eyes and saw Stefan's face hovering just inches above his own, Klaus smiled and trailed his hands down his torso, stopping only to tweak his hardened nipples before continuing on to unbutton his trousers. In his mind, Stefan ridded Klaus of his pants, pulling them down passed his knees and settled in between on his knees in between Klaus' legs. In reality, Klaus worked his pants down as far as he could before kicking them down where they pooled around his ankles. He stroked the insides of his thighs as he bent his legs at the knee, spreading them out in a butterfly position. His cock was already throbbing and he felt a bead of moisture collect near his belly-button where the head was resting just above his skin.

Klaus gripped the base of his erection with one hand and with the other, smeared the pearly bead of precum around his head before lifting it to his lips and swiping his tongue across the pad of his finger. The taste brought a naughty smile to his lips and he reached down to grasp his cock in hand, giving it a firm tug upward. His back arched off the bed and he bit his lip as he slowly pumped his hand over his feverish flesh. Suddenly, his hand was pushed away and replaced by another that expertly stroked his rigid length. Klaus gasped and his eyes flew open. He tried to sit, but Stefan pushed him back down.

"Just relax." He whispered with a grin before focusing back on his task. Klaus fell back and closed his eyes, sighing as Stefan's hand ghosted over him. Klaus didn't even pause to question why this was happening. He was losing focus with every pull of Stefan's hand, the friction a glorious burn on his skin. He lifted his hips, trying to maximize the effect the caressing hand offered him, but Stefan held his hips down with his free hand and instead, redoubled the efforts of the other. Soon, almost too soon for Klaus' inclinations, a delicious fire erupted in his stomach and he curled his toes, moaning out Stefan's name as he came hard onto his stomach and Stefan's hand. His orgasm ripped through him leaving the vampire panting, sweaty, and nearly incoherent. He waited a moment, trying to catch his breath before opening his eyes. What he saw disappointed him. His own hand was wrapped around his softening cock, now sticky from the cum that lingered there. He groaned in embarrassment, now that he wasn't feeling the haze of lust, the presence of childishness lingered within him. Yes, it had been his stolen moment, the closest he would ever get to being with Stefan, but instead of feeling fulfilled, he felt angry and emptier than ever. Suddenly, his vampiric hearing picked up two laughing voices and he jumped up, cleaning himself up as best he could and rearranging the covers on Stefan's bed before hopping out of the fire escape and out onto the dimly lit street. Away from Stefan, away from Rebekah and away from the awareness of the emotion that made him feel so pathetically human.

**AN: **I may continue this if it gets enough traffic, it was just a random idea I had for a Klaus/Stefan unrequited fic and I just wanted to gauge the reactions of the readers. Please let me know if you think I should continue it or not, I do have a couple ideas on how to keep going with it, I just need to know if the storyline is good enough. It's difficult for me to write Klaus and Stefan together because I always want Klaus to take over some of Stefan's passionate personality and I find myself writing him out of character, which is one of my biggest pet-peeves. Any comments/reviews are much appreciated! Thanks so much!


	2. Chapter 2

**It was unbearable**, keeping this dirty little secret. It was becoming pathetic, Klaus knew, but he couldn't stop. Stefan had become a regular shadow following behind Rebekah and himself making it very difficult for Klaus to maintain his façade. The trio was spending almost every waking hour together and Klaus was beginning to feel like a third wheel. Their days were idly spent in each other's company, but the nights were getting bothersome. Every evening they would dress up, return to Gloria's or some other underground nightclub and drink until they got careless enough to invite the humans to join them. From there, they would either feed at their table or lure the human away which would always land them back in Stefan's apartment. Once there, Klaus became invisible. Rebekah and Stefan would duet in their prey and Klaus would stand alone, stoically watching as blood ran down Stefan's jaw, trailing down over the graceful column of his neck before settling somewhere below the collar of his starchy, white oxford. He couldn't stop the way his eyes would follow the line of blood. Once, Stefan's eyes alighted upon his and Klaus' stare hardened considerably, as did other parts, causing him to turn and flee out the fire escape as was his want. Once he had freed himself from Stefan and the discomfort he felt around him, he would hasten back to his own condo and once there, would shamelessly indulge in that which gave his body, but not his mind, relief.

Klaus sighed as he untangled his ankles from his bed sheets and trudged slowly to the bathroom. Something was different tonight. He could feel it. Typically after a solo session, Klaus felt drained, a little more than frustrated and infuriatingly vulnerable. But tonight, he felt more nervous than usual, unsure of himself and what his next step should be. He splashed some cold water over his face and looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes were tired and red-rimmed, but they did not lack his usual fire and that's when it hit him. The look Stefan had given him over the brunette human's head had not been one that was merely searching, but one that was full of intent and of something else that Klaus wasn't sure he was able to take. In that moment, Klaus was sure that Stefan could see right through him, that he _knew. _Just having the suspicion that Stefan knew where his thoughts roamed brought up feelings in Klaus that he wasn't ready to face. Fear, much like love, wasn't an emotion Klaus typically allowed himself to feel and it was difficult to even admit to himself that the possibility of Stefan knowing about his nightly ritual scared him. Klaus couldn't even remember the last time he had felt fear. He'd been startled yes, driven by a need of self-preservation, but never fear. To feel true, paralyzing fear was such a foreign concept, he began to think it impossible that the feeling existed within him. Enter Stefan. Since the beginning of their short acquaintance, Klaus' world had been upended and distorted in such a way that he barely recognized himself any more.

Klaus toweled his face off and tossed the soiled terrycloth onto the floor before he retreated to his living room. There, he sat upon the couch and pulled a bottle of blood-laced wine from the corner table. He took a drink and stared into the softly crackling fire, letting his mind wander. He wasn't sure how long he was sitting there, but suddenly, as if a cool breeze settled over him, his skin prickled and he turned, mildly relieved to see Rebekah standing just outside the door to her bedroom. He attempted to feign sleep, but the clicking of her heels told him that he had failed.

"You were very quiet tonight, Nik." She said from behind him, Klaus remained silent and did not turn so Rebekah crossed over to the couch and stood in front of him. "Why did you leave?"

"You seemed to be getting on well enough without me." Klaus drank again.

"You upset Stefan. He wouldn't even finish dinner and the brunette was lovely, but you wouldn't know that would you?"

"Go to bed Rebekah." Klaus said, but his sister stayed.

"I know you're jealous of what I have with Stefan, but you will always be my brother Nik. Nothing is going to take me away." She assured him and Klaus could have laughed_. Stupid, conceited sister_, he thought, _always thinking you are the center of everyone's world. Oh how wrong you are. _Klaus shoved the bottle into Rebekah's hands as he stood and left the room, leaving a petulant Rebekah staring after him.

**Looking back, Klaus **couldn't remember what had brought them to this point, Klaus suspected it had something to do with the lustful gaze Stefan would give him over a bloodied human, but the confusion had pushed itself from his mind as he delved deeply into Stefan's body. The other vampire writhed beneath him, gripping his shoulders hard enough to break skin. Klaus groaned and bent his forehead down to rest on Stefan's chest as he continued to push in, burying himself as far as possible into his tight body. His hands were like a vice on Stefan's hips, raising them up just a bit to catch a better angle. Stefan was a very responsive bed partner, shivering at every touch, pushing his hips back, meeting Klaus thrust for thrust. Klaus' fantasies paled in comparison to Stefan's prowess between the sheets. Stefan's hands slid up his neck to tangle in his hair and Klaus groaned when he felt his head being pulled to the side. He let Stefan guide his face into the crook of his neck and his fangs descended as Stefan pressed his face into his skin. The warmth and intoxicating taste of Stefan's blood cascaded over his tongue and filled his body with an invigorating sensation. The blood, coupled with the tight confines of Stefan's eager body soon had Klaus reeling.

He pulled back and grabbed Stefan's hand to bring it between their bodies. He sat back on his heels and encouraged Stefan to lift his hips up slightly. He wanted to watch Stefan bring himself to completion as Klaus fucked into him. It seemed to be some sort of poetic justice to watch Stefan touch himself while Klaus watched and the thought made him smile. Klaus replaced his hands on Stefan's hips and began moving again as Stefan's hand began pumping his rigid shaft. Klaus felt Stefan's hips flex as the other vampire attempted to gain more friction between them. Klaus kept the pace slow; he was going to enjoy this. The expressions Stefan made, he was a lip biter, were too perfect and he suspected that they could bring him to completion if he was inclined to try.

"Please." Stefan begged, trying to remove his hand from his cock to grip Klaus' hips to push him in further, but Klaus stopped altogether and patiently placed Stefan's hands back on his own body, much to the younger vampire's obvious dismay. Klaus kept one hand on Stefan's hips for purchase as he began his torturously slow rhythm once again but he moved his other hand down to cover Stefan's and began stroking the tender flesh with him. Klaus could imagine the torment he was putting Stefan through and he enjoyed knowing that he was driving the other vampire crazy. Being infinitely stronger than Stefan, Klaus was able to keep his pace slow and time the pulls on Stefan's cock with them and soon, he had Stefan nearly shaking with sensitivity. Stefan's body clenched and from the looks on his face and the hardness of his cock, Klaus guessed he wouldn't last much longer. Wanting more, but not willing to give up on the sight of Stefan's face, Klaus released his hand and slammed into him with a renewed strength and vigor.

Stefan's eyes popped open and he shouted in surprise as Klaus breached him over and over again, setting an almost grueling pace. Stefan replaced his hands on his cock and held the base down with the thumb of one hand as the other pulled upward, coaxing a bead of clear liquid out of his shaft. Sweat broke out over Stefan's body and soon, he was calling out Klaus' name and spilling his seed over his hands and stomach. Klaus groaned at the sensation of Stefan's body tightening and his body was brought to the precipice of pleasure and he stumbled over when Stefan called his name. Klaus pulled out of Stefan at the last moment and brought himself to a dizzying end all over Stefan's chest and abdomen, before collapsing on top of him, uncaring of the seed squishing between them.

Stefan's hands fell around his shoulders and Klaus realized that Stefan was holding him in place, not wanting to be rid of the original just yet. As the haze of orgasm left him and his breathing calmed, Klaus pulled away and looked down at Stefan. His vampire was smilingly slightly, a lazy grin that Klaus returned for about two seconds before a door slammed and impatient voice called down the hall for Stefan. Almost faster than they could move, Rebekah burst through the door, jutting her hip out and putting a bit.

"Just as I thought, I knew he'd be up here with you. You were supposed to meet me." She scolded and Stefan flicked his eyes over to Klaus who had just fastened his trousers before his sister's intrusion, and smiled.

"I'm sorry Rebekah, your brother and I had things to discuss. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to get him alone." Stefan grinned again and Rebekah looked from him to her brother and sighed.

"Whatever. I've no doubt that what he needed to speak to you about could have waited, I'm most seriously put out." Klaus rolled his eyes, _any minute_ he thought, _she is going to stomp her foot and cry_, but before she could, Stefan put an arm around her shoulders and led her through the door.

"Let me spend the afternoon making it up to you." He was saying and they left together, Klaus trying to pretend like he didn't care.

**Rebekah was trying **her hardest to illicit some sort of reaction out of Stefan, Klaus could tell. She wore a dress that showed more leg than usual and was pressing her body against anything with a pulse. Now, she was looking at Stefan, eyes dark and full of intent, as she dragged her tongue up the side of the human male's neck. Klaus grinned as Stefan raised his glass to her but did no more. Rebekah flushed and dragged the unfortunate man to goodness knows where. Stefan turned back to Klaus who was keeping his gaze set determinedly ahead.

"What's on your mind?" Stefan inquired his voice full of promise.

"Much the same as what's on your, I suspect." Klaus said grinning but refusing to look at Stefan.

"Where?" whispered a dark voice in his ear and Klaus felt himself involuntarily shiver. "Here?" Stefan asked pressing against Klaus' back and snaking a hand to the juncture where Klaus' thigh met his pelvis. He squeezed and Klaus sucked in a breath, but shook his head.

"Someone will see." Klaus whispered referencing everyone in the club but he knew they both were thinking of Rebekah.

"Let's risk it."

"My sister is not to be trifled with Stefan." Klaus said finally looking at Stefan from over his shoulder.

"And you wouldn't save me from her ire?" Stefan pretended to be hurt.

"Sometimes even I wouldn't dare fan the flames of her anger, so to speak." Klaus said and Stefan hooked a finger beneath Klaus' tie and pulled the original closer to him.

"Even if it was you that I wanted?" Stefan grinned as he pressed his lips against Klaus' unresponsive mouth. He didn't seem daunted as he pulled away.

"Don't you with me Stefan." Klaus began, "I'm not a patient man."

"No, you are so much more than a man. You are a god. Those who do not fear you are fools." Stefan deadpanned and Klaus clicked his fingers. At once a beefy man came puffing up to them. Klaus kept his eyes on Stefan as he pulled a wad of bills from his pocket and handed it to the man.

"Draw the curtains and remain in front of them. We're not to be disturbed." The man took the bills and nodded.

Klaus' lips found Stefan's as soon as the velvety curtains closed and Stefan grabbed his jacket lapels and pulled Klaus on top of him as he leaned back. Stefan's mouth was fire and Klaus groaned as his Stefan's lips parted for him and his tongue was allowed to entangle with Stefan's and his teeth could nip those perfect petals that played sensually against his own. Just as their kiss was becoming heated, Klaus stopped, something was off. He pulled himself away from a confused Stefan and sat up.

"I need to find Rebekah." He said and tried to stand but Stefan caught his wrist.

"Klaus-"

"Stefan, this has nothing to do with you. I must find my sister." Klaus had just pulled back the curtains when the shots rang out and he heard Rebekah scream his name as she collided with him. "We must go. It's him." She was panicked and rightfully so. Klaus pushed her through the chaos and saw her through to safety before he begged her to wait for him. He needed to find Stefan, telling himself that it was more out of self-preservation than a need to make sure he was safe. By the time he reentered the bar, the shots had stopped and Stefan was in the middle of the dance floor alone, looking dazed. Instant relief fell upon his features when his eyes alighted upon Klaus. He knew he didn't have much time, but that didn't stop him from pressing his lips to Stefan's in a searing kiss that both broke his heart and comforted him, knowing that he didn't have to continue feeling. When he pulled back, he looked directly into Stefan's eyes and paused until he was sure Stefan was under his compulsion.

"You will forget Rebekah and me. We were never here. Thank you Stefan, I had forgotten what it was like to feel." Then he broke the compulsion just as voices were becoming audible in the hall. He didn't look back as he ran out to meet his sister. She stood waiting where he left her and took his hand.

"He's not coming?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. Klaus pulled his little sister into his chest and kissed the top of her blond head.

"I'm sorry Rebekah." He voiced apologizing for more than she could ever know.

**AN: **Hello again! So I decided to continue with this story because of the amazing responses/favorites and such that you guys gave me! Thank you so much! I was so surprised that so many of you liked this story! You really are the best! I hope this second part lived up to your expectations of me. This will more than likely be the last part, unless you guys want a continuation in present time? I really need to focus on my Klaus/Elijah multi-chap fic right now (I have some followers getting really upset with me for not updating recently. Sorry guys!) but one shots are so much fun! Any questions, comments and reviews are much appreciated! Thanks so much!


End file.
